In the prior art there are known sport shoe sole constructions which are provided all the way from toe to heel with some sort of fixed pedestals, such as grooves which are transversal with respect to the proceeding direction, and/or bulges or various different studs or stud-like members located adjacent to each other, and the heel platform proper. Such sole constructions are not particularly well suited for jogging or running exercises. They cause multiple strain in the legs and feet which may easily become sore.
Spikes, studs and other similar pedestals are normally attached to sport shoe soles by means of suitable fastener plates or by screwing them into screw sockets located in the sole. The sole, and consequently the whole shoe, becomes relatively heavy owing to this kind of fastening methods. Moreover, the shoe has to be manufactured in several stages which results in a high price.
Spikes or studs provided with a suitable fastener flange can be attached by pushing them into small pockets which are arranged in the shoe sole. The drawback with this type of sport shoe is the special structure of the sole and the resulting demands set for the spikes or the like--for example the necessity to provide a stiff fastening flange.